Of Prayers and Wishes
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: She thought for a moment. "You're a man of science and logic. You hardly let things without a firm background into your emotional range." She paused. "I know that the way some people look at it, everything can be explained by him, but to some people, nothing can." Warning: This contains religious discussion. If you are not comfortable with this, do not read. Flamers welcome.


_**Of Prayers and Wishes **_

_By_

**Fear Die Rothaarige**

**WARNING: This contains religious discussion. If you do not like the idea of God be questioned, I suggest you do not read. **

She would pray everynight. She would silently fold her hands and whisper the words to God. She would pray that her friends would stay safe, that whatever part of the world their missions had sent them to, they would come home alive and in one piece. She would pray that her patients at the hospital would get better and live a happy life. She would pray for the ones that she had lost that they would be happy in whatever afterlife they had went to upon death. She would pray that her mother and father were happy at home and that her sister was living life to the fullest. She would pray that all the sacrifices that she had made would pay off in the end. She would pray for those lost souls to find their way home. At night, she would pray for the salvation of humanity.

At night he would look up at the stars. He was not like her, he would not pray to the Gods, because to him they didn't exist. They had done nothing to prove of their existants, so why should be believe? He really couldn't care what people say about people life him. He didn't care that he was going to hell for not believing. He was going to hell for many things, why not add to the list? If anyone asked, he would say he was an atheist. He didn't understand why it was so important for some people to believe in a higher power. Perhaps they were to weak to make their own decisions and hold their own opions. In his personal opinion the highest power that one has is their own, and no God could ever replace that. Even though he did not believe, he was like her in someways. He would wish on those stars that all the people he had left behind were happy and safe. He would wish that wherever his family was, that they were happy. He would wish that one day his lost soul would make it back home. He would wish for the salvation of humanity.

When they were twelve, he accidently saw her praying. They had just finished their mission in the land of Fire. They were too far out into the wilderness to find an inn to stay the night in, so they pitched a camp in a small clearing. Kakashi had told the three they could go have some free time a few hours before sunset. All three preteens had rushed off to a waterfall they had seen while hunting for firewood. The young blonde and pinkette had spent the better part of an hour jumping from the top of the falls and trying to get the raven haired boy to join in the fun. He refused their attempts, but he was forcably thrown over the edge by their sensei. As the sun started to set, he was laying on the grass waiting for the stars to cover the sky. Naruto had headed back with Kakashi to start their dinner, he suggested ramen. This left the young Uchiha with his fangirl, Sakura. Said girl was sitting by the waters edge, her legs making lazy ripples in the water. While he watched her, he noticed her hands folded together and her lips moving together silently. Curiosity got the best of his and he went over to her, dipping his legs in the water, mimicking her movements.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his head thrown back, looking for the stars.

Sakura was silent for a few moments before she unfolded her hands, placing them on either side of her for support as she leaned back. "I was praying."

At this Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he never knew Sakura was the religious type. "Why would you be praying?"

Sakura blushed, "I was asking God if he would keep you, Kakashi-Sensei, and Naruto, safe."

"Why would he keep us safe, Sakura?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw that she was looking at him too.

"Because he's God. We are his children. What father doesn't protect his children?"

Sasuke stared at the young girl before him, "Sakura, everyday fathers beat and murder their children. You're a ninja, you should know life isn't as black and white as that."

Sakura frowned at his responce, "I know Sasuke..." She sighed, "What I mean is that... In the end, no matter what, he'll give us salvation. People do bad things, every person sins. It is a choice to sin. But he forgives all."

"Then what about hell, Sakura? If he forgives everybody, then why is there Hell?"

She looked out across the water, seeming to be lost in thought. Then she turned back to the Uchiha, who had since returned to watching the stars. "I think Hell is to scare people into doing the right thing."

Sasuke was silent as he saw the first star of the night, his face was emotionless, but his eyes were full of sadness. He looked over at the pinkette watching him with a slightly worried look on her face. "Sakura, don't pray for me. Wish on the stars in the sky." And with that, he got to his feet at headed towards camp.

Ten years later, she still prayed and he still wished. It had been almost three years since Sasuke had come back to Kohona, accompanied by his blonde best friend, Naruto. He had almost been sentenced to death, but he scrapped with only three years probation. Now that three years was up and he was allowed to go on missions outside of the village alone. Since he had been back, he had noticed how things had changed. People feared him instead of pittying him. The people he had grown up with, had matured. They had become ninja's worthy of the Shinobi title. Strangly enough, he was proud.

He had not exactly been welcomed back with open arms. When he first saw Sakura walking through the halls as he was excorted to a private room, she stopped in her tracks and stared at him, mouth open. Then she walked to him, he couldn't help but notice her full figure, and punched him dead in the jaw. She turned on her heel and walked away. He marvled at the pure strength from the punch, because he could tell she hadn't put any chakra into it. Since then, their relationship had become less violent, but still strained.

He had been off probation for almost two months when he was sent on a mission with Sakura. He wasn't sure if he should be worried that she'll attack him or be happy that he would get some alone time with her. Yes, much to his surprise, the Uchiha had developed feelings for the strong spirted women named Sakura Haruno. Since he had been back, he had learned that she had long since gotten over him. She had been on a few dates, and had a serious relationship or two, but nothing stuck.

The two had finished their mission early, so they took is easy going home. They had stopped in a clearing that ten years ago they had slept as Team Seven. And just like back then, they enjoyed the waterfall. Sasuke watched as Sakura dived into the water from his spot lounging in the shade. As night fell, the two returned to the same spot where Sasuke discovered Sakura's religious nature. As their legs made riples in the water, Sasuke started the conversation.

"I don't believe in God."

Sakura didn't seemed to be phased by his statement. "Honestly, I'm not that surprised, Sasuke."

At this the young Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She thought for a moment. "You're a man of science and logic. You hardly let things without a firm backhground into your emotional range." She paused. "I know that the way some people look at it, everything can be explained by him, but to some people, nothing can."

Sasuke was surprised, "You've changed." He stated.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "I grew up, Sasuke. I realized that no matter how black and white a situation might look, there will always be shades of gray."

"So... Do you still believe in God?" Sasuke looked over at her.

"I do, but... I don't know, I wonder sometimes, ya know?" Sakura twisted a stray strand of her hair.

"You wonder how could someone who supposudly created us in his image, let the world go to hell, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Violence, bloodshed, murder... Its what keeps Shinobi necessary. Could someone who's supposed to love us be so cruel?"

Sasuke laid back on the grass, looking at the setting sun. "I don't know Sakura." He saw her lay next to him. "I don't know how many times people have begged God for mercy, but they never got it. I don't know how many people have asked God to save them, but he hasn't. If he was there... Shouldn't he save them?"

Sakura followed his eyes, watching for the first stars of night. "Everyone has a destiny that is set in stone, be it the old man who's lived a long full life, or that of a newborn babe. Maybe they just weren't meant to be saved."

Sasuke looked over at her. "Honestly, Sakura, I think that is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard." He propped himself up on one elbow, and looked Sakura in the eyes. "Life is full of choices. These choices affect EVERYONE around us. What if a kid get murdered? That effect that kids family, his friends, his murderer, and the people he was supposed to love in the future. What if one of the kids friends was supposed to be the one they married, but because he was murdered, they die alone and unhappy. This, in turn, could affect that kids family, their friends, and basically everyone. Its like a huge ass circle, where our decisions eventually effect everyone. How could one being have planned out all that?"

Sakura stared up at Sasuke, "You're right Sasuke, our decisions effect everyone. If we weren't ninja's, think about all the lives that we wouldn't have saved. Think about all the people we have helped protect. Its just... How can we ever be sure there isn't someone planning out our lives, step by step?"

Sasuke sighed, "I don't know Sakura. All I do know is that I don't see how its possible. War, murder, rape, racism, hate ... We're all capable of it, and we're only human. So what does that make him?"

"And that's why we can't know, Sasuke. We're only human. We don't have all the answers. In reality, he could be nothing more than words written down by a raving lunitic. A raving lunitic who gave the people something to believe in, because we all need something to believe in. For a lot of people, its God." Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What about you?"

Sasuke laided back down and closed his eyes. "What about me?"

"What do you believe in?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and smirked as he saw the first stars of night. "I believe in stars."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Uh... Care to explain?"

Sasuke chuckled alittle, "You remember when we were little and people would tell you to wish on stars?" Sakura nodded. "Well I believe in the wishes that stars give."

"Do these wishes ever come true?" Sakura looked up at the stars.

"I like to think they do, just like you like to think your prayers will come true."

Sakura smiled, "Maybe we aren't as different as we think we are, Sasuke."

At this, the young Uchiha stayed silent, but gently grasped the pinkettes hand within his own. And on that night he wished on the stars that Sakura would always be there. Because they were alike, more like that they had ever imagined.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, would I seriously be writing fanfictions for it?**_

_**This story was inspired by a fellow author on this sight. **_Borique-chan's _**story **Mortician's Daughter **brought a religious themed fic to mind. If you want a good read and like the band BVB, go read it. Its worth it. So... Here it is. I'm sorry for any and all mistakes in spelling and grammar. Neither are my strong suit. **_

_**Please READ and REVIEW!**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
